Fox Dragon Warrior 2
by King Namikaze
Summary: Sequel to the 'Fox Dragon Warrior' It has been a year since Naruto became the Dragon Warrior and he couldn't be happier. That is until a new evil threatens his life and Kung Fu. Does Naruto have what it takes when he faces an enemy that is from his past?


Author's Note: I would like to apologise for one thing. And that would be me getting the age wrong in my last story. I believed that Tigress was around 18 but it turns out she was actually around 20 to 25.

I would like to thank Goddess of Imaginary for all the ideas she has given me, for this story. If you are reading this Goddess of Imaginary, which you probably are, then I would like to thank you immensely.

Anyway here is the sequel and enjoy.

* * *

.

* * *

_Long ago, in ancient China, the Peacocks ruled over Gongmen City. They brought great joy and prosperity to the city for they had invented fireworks. But their son, Lord Shen, saw darker power in the fireworks. What had brought colour and joy could also bring darkness and destruction. Shen's troubled parents consulted a soothsayer. She foretold that if Shen continued down this dark path, he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. The young lord set out to change his fate. But what he did next only sealed it. Shen returned to his parents full of pride. But in their faces, he saw only horror. He was banished from the city forever. But Shen swore revenge. Someday he would return and all of China would bow at his feet._

* * *

-On a mountain-

Wolves hammered down on metal as they all worked. When they were done hammering, they would pile the metal and then put it into a furnace. Here, the metal melted. A large fox with one eye jumped, landing on a platform before kneeling "It's almost done, Lord Shen, but we've run out of metal" he said in a gruff voice.

A white-feathered peacock hid in the shadows as he ordered, "Search the farthest villages! Find more metal! China will be mine"

* * *

-Jade Palace-

Outside of the training room, there were two children. One a pig and one a rabbit. Both were playing with action figures of Naruto and Tigress "And then the Dragon Warrior joined the Furious Five!" shouted the rabbit.

"And they became the awesomest Kung Fu team ever!" shouted the pig.

"Enough talk" said the bunny as he tried to imitate Naruto's voice "Let's fight!" They started banging their toys together just as they heard noises coming from within the training room "Listen! Listen! You can hear the Dragon Warrior training right now!"

"Thirty three! Stop him!" shouted Mantis.

"Thirty four!" gasped out Viper.

"It's too dangerous!" shouted out Mantis.

"Thirty five. Stay focused," said Tigress.

"Thirty six!" exclaimed Crane.

"Thirty seven!" they all shouted together.

"How is he doing that?!" shouted Mantis.

With one last slurp, Naruto finished another bowl of ramen "Thirty eight!" he said proudly, putting the latest bowl in the pile.

They all cheered with Mantis saying, "Yes! A new record! You monster" he said in awe.

"Keep going!" encouraged Monkey as he put another bowl of ramen in front of the fox "Hit forty!"

"He'll never hit forty!" shouted out Crane.

"You guy's just watch as I hit forty!" said Naruto as he slurped the thirty-ninth bowl.

He picked up the last bowl and looked at it before looking at Tigress "Do it" she ordered.

"No problem" he said as he threw away his chopsticks and ate the ramen in one gulp. He let out a very satisfied "Forty" he said.

They all cheered and congratulated him "A new record breaker!" shouted Mantis.

"He did it!" said Viper.

"Well done, Naruto," praised Crane.

"Your training has paid off," commented Tigress with a smile.

Naruto smiled back as he looked at his friends. They have not changed since the Tai-Lung incident and it could not be better. Naruto did, however, add something to the back of his red vest. A golden dragon and tiger swirling around an orange fox. It was too show that he was the Dragon Warrior and the fact that it had a tiger on it did making it funny to Tigress.

Speaking of the tiger, Naruto could not be happier with being in a relationship with her. They were both fully in love with each other and now share a room. They do have an occasional spar now and again and it would mainly end in Tigress winning.

A bell sounded, knocking Naruto out of his thoughts. He stood, saying, "Master Shifu, gotta go. See you later" he said before kissing Tigress and leaving the room. He came back and quickly said "Save me the rest of the ramen ok?"

* * *

-Dragon Grotto-

In a large cavern, near the Jade Palace, sat Shifu. In front of him was a large stone dragon. Now that he was the Spiritual Advisor for the Jade Palace, he now wore a jade green shawl that was closed by a golden clasp. He meditated, listening to the water drops that fell from the ceiling "Inner peace" he whispered with a smile. His ear twitched as he heard someone, probably Naruto, walking through the water.

"You wanted to see me, Master Shifu?" asked Naruto as he approached the red panda. He noticed that Shifu was taking long, deep breaths "What are you doing, Master?" he asked.

"One of Master Oogway's final teachings" he said solemnly. They both looked up and saw a water drop, about to fall. Without saying anything, Shifu slid his left foot around and waved his arms around in fluid motions. He moved his right arm up, palm up. Naruto watched in awe as he saw the water drop fall and somehow float on Shifu's hand. He moved the drop around his arms and eventually let the water drop onto a plant. It then slowly moved until it fell into the water, creating a single ripple.

"Whoa" was all Naruto could say "How did you do that?" he asked after a minute.

"Inner peace" calmly said Shifu with a smile.

"Inner peace" repeated Naruto "What is it exactly?" he asked.

"It is the next phase of your training," replied Shifu "Every master must find his path to inner peace" suddenly Naruto turned and saw Shifu walk down some stone steps. Looking back he didn't see the master where he was a second ago. When Shifu finished talking, he was twirling the staff as he balanced on a lone rock in the middle of the pond "Some choose to meditate for fifty years in a cave just like this..." he back flipped and landed on his staff with perfect balance "...without the slightest taste of food or water"

Naruto grimaced as he thought about not eating ramen for fifty years "Or?" said Naruto in hope.

"Some find it through pain and suffering, as I did" continued Shifu with a serious look "Naruto, the day you were chosen as the Dragon Warrior, it was the worst day of my life. By far. Nothing else came close. It was the worst, most painful, mind-destroying, horrible moment-"

"Ok" said Naruto with his right eye twitching badly.

"-I have ever experienced" finished Shifu as he shivered from the memories. He then smiled "But when I realised the problem was not you, but within me, I found inner peace and was able to harness the flow of the universe"

"So I need to find my inner peace," said Naruto. He walked over to where Shifu was meditating and closed his eyes, whilst taking a deep breath. He began to copy the movements, of course with most of the movements wrong. Shifu did smile as he saw the attempt thought.

Just as Naruto finished they heard someone running. Turning, they saw Tigress appear "Naruto! Bandits! Approaching the Musicians Village!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes before turning to Shifu "Don't worry master, I'll be back to master inner peace," he said bowing.

He turned back to Tigress only to see her smirk "No ramen stops this time" she warned as she poked her finger at his chest.

Naruto laughed "Ramen stops? Wait, are you serious?" he asked as he jumped over the cliff edge and grabbed Crane's legs.

* * *

-Musicians Village-

A rabbit, banged against a bell as hard as he could. A pig jumped back as a harpoon pierced the ground, the aged rabbit near by didn't even notice. More harpoons pierced the ground and bandit wolves slid down the ropes. Once Boss Wolf landed he ordered, "Get all the metal you can find!" All the wolves then went into every building and took all the metal they could find. Bells, gongs, instruments, anything. Some of the villagers grabbed onto their stolen instruments and managed to get taken along with it "That's everything. Let's get out of here," he ordered and all the wolves started tying all the metal.

"HEY!" shouted out a voice. The wolves turned and saw the Furious Five plus the Dragon Warrior jump off the cliff. They all landed and took a stance that made the wolves take a step back in fear.

The villagers cheered and one shouted "The Dragon Warrior!"

"The fox? That's Impossible," argued Wolf Boss.

"Let's beat them fast," said Naruto with the others nodding.

"Get em!" shouted the large wolf.

"Let's go!" shouted Naruto and they all ran. A wolf with a large sword tried to swipe Naruto. The nine tailed fox, however, managed to dodge them all with ease before grabbing the wolfs arm and kicking him in the stomach. He then used his tails to whip the wolf away and into a gong, with the villagers cheering. Monkey jumped around and kicked all the wolves. He then landed in front of one and slammed the wolfs head with two symbols. The elderly rabbit, that does not seem to notice what's happening and was playing his liuqin, sat on a rock and it seemed to move along with him, knocking wolves away. The rock stopped moving and showed Mantis putting the rabbit down. Mantis then shot forward and sliced a wolfs sword into pieces before kicking him away.

Viper whipped away all the wolfs that got in her away and shouted "Take that!" as one flew into a drum.

Naruto knocked away all the wolves that ran at him. He turned and saw Tigress knock a wolf down before kicking one away. She then caught a spear between her legs and flipped it away, hitting a wolf and made him fly into a gong. The noise that was made, made her cringe. Wolves in the distant had bows out and fired their arrows at Naruto. Seeing this, Mantis shouted "Naruto! Incoming!" whilst throwing multiple symbols in the arrows way.

Naruto turned his head, as he kept punching a wolf, and saw the arrows collide with the symbols "Thanks Mantis!" shouted back Naruto. He then spun around and saw wolves surrounding the rabbit, that Naruto now figured was blind. He grabbed two liuqin's and blocked a swords strike, creating an awful sound that made the elder rabbit cringe. Using his tails, Naruto picked the rabbit off the ground and spun around whilst blocking all the wolves' weapons. The rabbit continued to play even after being put down. Naruto then slammed the liuqin down onto a wolfs foot, making him whine, before spinning around and knocking all the wolves away. He stopped spinning and saw more wolves running at him with weapons being thrown. He jumped back to a building and the weapons created a ring, which Naruto ran around to avoid getting impaled. He jumped on the roof and blocked an enemy's attack. Seeing that there was a lot of wolfs, Naruto shouted "Tigress, Double Death Strike!"

Tigress nodded, from where she was, and jumped up to the roof. She grabbed her lover's hand and swung him around, knocking all the wolves away. Tigress then spun around and threw Naruto high into the air. He turned around and kicked every single wolf that he came against. When he landed he knocked a wolf away, saying "Tigress!" she appeared and kicked a wolf away "Monkey!" shouted Naruto as the monkey appeared, grabbing a wolf and throwing him away "Viper!" shouted Naruto as she whipped a wolf in the face. Naruto grabbed the wolf and held him down "Mantis!" the insect appeared and kept kicking the wolf in the head "Bunny!" shouted Naruto finally as he held the blind rabbit "Wait what?" realising his mistake he said "Sorry" and punched the wolf away. Wolf Boss saw that they were losing so he howled to the top of the mountain. Gorilla's grabbed the ropes and started to bring all the metal that was attached. Seeing that one of the metal bells, Naruto shouted "Crane, go!"

"I'm on it!" shouted Crane as he flew up to the rope and sliced it with his wing.

The sack of metal started to fall and Naruto jumped after it. He grabbed it in mid air and Viper jumped after to grab his tail. Monkey also jumped and caught Viper's tail, and Tigress did the same form the edge of the cliff. She pulled Monkey's tail and flung them all behind her. The sack landed and was about to roll away until Mantis stopped it. The other Kung Fu masters landed and Naruto quickly asked the villagers "Is everyone ok?" They all cheered which made him sigh in relief. Hearing a noise, they all turned and saw Boss Wolf running at them with his hammer raised "I got this" said Naruto. He was about to block the wolfs attack until he saw the symbol on the wolfs shoulder. His eyes widened as memories flashed before him. He saw fire. It was everywhere and he also heard people screaming. The memory faded in time for Wolf Bosses hammer to slam into his face.

"Naruto!" shouted Tigress as she caught him before he could land on the villagers.

Boss Wolf laughed, saying, "Chew on that! Foxy!" before grabbing a rope. It was pulled up into the mountains before anyone could do anything.

"Naruto, are you all right?" asked Tigress, concerned. Naruto just nodded dumbly "What happened?"

"I-I saw...I think..." he took a serious expression "I need to go"

* * *

-Dragon's Grotto-

Naruto slowly walked into the small cavern where Shifu was meditating "Master?" said Naruto out loud.

Hearing the worries in his voice, Shifu turned to Naruto "What is it Dragon Warrior? Is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

Naruto sat down "Well when the others and I saved the Musician's Village, something happened. The leader had a symbol on his shoulder, it was a red eye. When I saw it I..."

"Saw..." urged Shifu.

"I saw my old village on fire" said Naruto with a frown.

"On fire?" repeated Shifu in confusion "I thought you said that you ran away"

Naruto hesitated before sighing, "I lied. The truth was that the day I left, my village was attacked. I couldn't remember what happened, just fire and me running"

"But why did you lie?" asked Shifu.

"I don't know" he admitted "I guess I lied because I couldn't forgive myself for running"

Shifu stayed silent for a moment before asking "Why did that symbol remind you of the fire?"

"Through the flames I think I saw that symbol running. A bunch of them, I think" he said with a confused face.

"Interesting. Can you please draw the symbol that you saw?" he asked. Nodding, Naruto grabbed a small flat rock, extended one of his nails, and drew the symbol. Once finished he gave it to his master. The second Shifu saw the symbol, his eyes widened "I thought so" he said after narrowing his eyes.

"What?" asked Naruto.

Shaking his head, Shifu answered, "It does not matter right now. You should go rest. That memory must have tired you" Naruto nodded his head and left.

* * *

-Gongmen City-

Outside the Tower of the Sacred Flame, there were four figures. A rhino that held a hammer, a crocodile that has a spiked sword, an ox that has two axes, and an aged goat. They were Master Thundering Rhino, the Ferocious Master Croc, Master Storming Ox, and the Soothsayer. Croc and Ox were sparring as Rhino was refereeing "Good. Watch your form," said Rhino as Croc rolled away from Ox's strike. He ran back to Ox and started blocking his attacks. To avoid getting struck, Croc jumped high into the air "Good" complimented Rhino.

Outside the Tower courtyard a lone peacock walked towards the gates of the tower. As he walked you could clearly hear that he was wearing metal. When he neared the gates, six antelopes readied their weapons and charged, believing that he was an enemy. The peacock, however, just spread his right wing and knocked them all away. He walked past them without even looking at the fallen antelopes and stood outside the gates. He sliced through the lock and opened the gates, making Master Croc and Ox stop fighting "Shen?" the Soothsayer whispered.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen" said Lord Shen loudly "Now we've got the pleasantries out of the way, please leave my house"

"Your house?" questioned Ox.

"Yes. Didn't you see the peacock on the front door?" he asked sarcastically. He stopped walking as he stood near the Soothsayer "Ah, there you are Soothsayer. It seems your fortune-telling skills are not as good as you thought"

"We shall see, Shen," she said with a glare.

"No, you shall see, old goat" he said back. He then started walking to the masters "Where were we?"

"What do you want, Shen?" calmly asked Rhino.

"What is rightfully mine. Gongmen City!" Shen shouted his answer.

"Gongmen is under the stewardship of the Master's Council, and we will protect it," said Rhino "Even from you"

Shen laughed. Behind him, wolves were walking as they pulled along a large object that was inside a box "I'm so glad you feel that way. Otherwise, I'd have dragged that here for nothing" he said, indicating to the box.

"What's in the box, Shen?" questioned Master Ox.

"You want to see? It's a gift. It's your parting gift, in that it will part you" Shen answered "Part of you here, part of you there, and part of you WAY over there, staining the wall!" he shouted with a crazed look in his eyes.

"You insolent fool!" shouted Ox as he charged at Shen. He reached the stairs before jumping. Shen however threw a long white rope that wrapped around Ox's horn and then slammed him into the ground. Croc jumped after but Shen jumped as well and kicked him away. He also threw three metal feathers at Croc as well. Croc quickly rolled over and used his sword to deflect the weapons. When Shen landed a long wavy sword appeared in his wing. Both Ox and Croc ran at Shen and tried everything to defeat him, but every attack was blocked, dodged, or deflected as he defeated them with ease. The second they were defeated; Shen threw more feathers at Rhino.

However, Master Rhino used his hammer and horn to deflect all of them weapons, as he slowly walks down the steps. When he got to the bottom he thrusted his hammer forward, causing Shen to skid back. When he stopped, Shen saw that his knives where all sliced "Show off" he muttered.

"That is a warning" warned Rhino "You are no match for our Kung Fu"

"I agree," said Shen "But this is" he indicated to the box with a smile. He quickly flew back and sliced open the box. Inside was a large cannon. Seeing this, Rhino prepared to defend against the weapon. Flicking his ankles, Shen ignited the cannon.

And it fired.

* * *

-Jade Palace-

At the gates of the temple, Shifu and the other warriors stood "Are you familiar with the master of Gongmen city?" asked Shifu as he read a message.

Naruto thought for a moment "That's...Master Thundering Rhino, isn't it?"

"Yes it is" answered back Shifu.

"He is also the son of legendary Flying Rhino and slayer of the Ten Thousand Serpents in the Valley of Woe, right?" he asked.

"Yes it is, very good" said Tigress.

Naruto just chuckled "He's dead" said Shino, making everyone's eyes widen.

"T-That's impossible" stuttered Crane.

"Rhino's horn Defence is impervious to any technique," argued Tigress.

"It was no technique" said back Shifu "Lord Shen has created a weapon, one that breaths fire and spits metal" They all walked to the steps "Unless he is stopped, this could be the end of Kung Fu" He then pointed his staff at Naruto "And now you must save it" Turning, he pointed outside the Valley "Go! Destroy this weapon and bring Lord Shen to justice!"

The Furious Five ran down the steps but Naruto walked in front of Shifu "But how can I do this? I mean, how can Kung Fu stop something that stops Kung Fu?" he questioned.

"Remember, Dragon Warrior, anything is possible when you have inner peace" answered Shifu with a smile. Naruto nodded and was about to leave until Shifu said "Also, Dragon Warrior, that symbol you showed me. It belongs to Lord Shen" At this Naruto's eyes widened, "When you see him, do not let your anger cloud your mind. It maybe his symbol, but that does not mean that he was there and that he ordered the attack. It may have just been the wolves attacking," he warned.

Naruto hesitated before nodding "Yes Master" he said before running after the Five. When he caught up, the villagers cheered.

* * *

-That Night-

A boat slowly drifted in the direction of Gongmen City. Inside the small boat, Naruto and the Five all slept.

(Naruto's dream)

_Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a dense forest. It was beautiful to anyone that saw it. He looked around until he saw a figure that he recognised "Old man?" he whispered with wide eyes. In front of him was an aged monkey, wearing white and red robes. He smiled, turned around, and started walking "Wait!" shouted Naruto but he kept walking. No matter how fast he ran, Naruto could not catch up to the walking monkey. Eventually Naruto ran to a stop as he stared in horror as the old monkey walked into a blazing village. The eye symbol appeared and the fire started to blaze even more._

Naruto woke up with a gasp as sweat fell from his brow. He panted and looked around before sighing in relief. He stood before looking down to see Tigress. Frowning he walked outside and stood there, looking at the moon. He sighed before feeling a water drop hit his head. He looked up and then sighed again. Standing straight, he went through the stance of when he saw Shifu in the Dragon's Grotto. As he did this, he kept whispering "Inner peace" all the while; water drops kept falling onto his head. When he finished he groaned in frustration as he thought about his dream. It kept making his angry, so much so that he punched the mast of the boat, creating a fist shaped mark. A cough caught his attention. Looking up he saw Tigress looking at him with amusement and worry in her eyes "Hi? I'm training right now"

"The mast is not a worthy opponent" she said before jumping down and taking a stance with her right palm facing him, indicating him to punch it "I am ready"

Naruto smiled "Ok" he said going into his own stance. He took a deep breath before throwing his punch. It hit Tigresses palm creating a shockwave that made ripples in the water around the boat. The shockwave even rocked the boat a little. Naruto's left eye began to twitch as he said "Ow" through gritted teeth.

"Apologies" she said, looking at her palm "I used to punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train. Now I feel nothing"

"Whoa" was all Naruto could say.

Tigress smiled before looking serious "Again" she said getting back into her stance.

Naruto smiled before punching her hand, not as hard as last time though "So, this punching ironwood trees, how long did you have to do that?" he asked.

"Twenty years" she answered.

"Whoa" he said again "Twenty years? I doubt I could do that. Was there not a faster way?"

"No. Besides..." she said as she grabbed his fist. She flipped him and made him fall onto his back "...I don't think that, that method is your thing" she said truthfully. Sighing, Naruto sat up and lent against the side of the boat. Tigress knelt down next to him and lent her head against his shoulder "Naruto, why are you really out here?" she asked softly.

Just as he was about to say something, the rest of the Five came out "So, what are you guys talking about?" asked Mantis.

"Nothing really" said Naruto.

"Their having a romantic moment" said Viper "Without Shifu playing dad and worrying about Tigress" she added. It was true, after the Tai-Lung incident Shifu began seeing the Five as his family. And Tigress just so happened to be his daughter. Whenever Naruto would take her out on a date, Shifu would sometimes follow just to make sure they were all right.

"I'm so lucky," said Mantis "I don't have any problems with my dad. Maybe it's because mom ate his head before I was born. I don't know"

Viper slithered up to him and hissed "Mantis, this isn't about you"

"We're here," said Tigress. They all looked to see a sunrise in the distance, behind Gongmen City.

* * *

-Tower of Sacred Flame-

On the top floor, gorillas ripped down banners and decorations. They then followed Shen into the thrown room, carrying a large cannon. Shen walked up to the large throne saying "My father's throne. He used to let me play here beside him, promising someday, this throne would be mine" The gorillas then grabbed the chair and threw it out the window. They then moved the cannon onto where the chair was "A little to the left" said Shen.

"But it's so heavy, Master" complained one of the gorillas.

"Thirty years I've waited for this moment. Everything must be exactly how I envisioned it. And I envisioned it, a little to the left" The gorillas lifted it up and moved it "Perfect!" said Shen "With the weapon by my...A little bit more" he said with the cannon being moved more "With the weapon by my side, all of China will bow before me. We move out in three days, when the moon is full and the tide is high" He chuckled before looking at the Soothsayer "Now, you old goat, why don't you tell me my-"

"Fortune?" she finished.

"Future. I was going to say future" he said "Look into your bowl and tell me what glory awaits"

The Soothsayer picked up her bowl and looked "If you continue on your current path, you will find yourself..." she then gave him a deadpan stare "...at the bottom of the stairs" Shen looked down and saw he was at the bottom of the steps "I see...I see..." Shen walked up to her "I see pain..." she picked one of Shen's feather's making him shout "And anger" she said biting his robe.

"How dare you!" he shouted "This is the finest silk in the province!"

"Followed by denial," she said.

"This is not fortune-telling. You're just saying what's happening-"

"Now?" she interrupted "The most important time is now" she said indicating to her bowl. Shen looked and saw his feather and part of his robe "But if you really want to see the future..." she threw powder into the bowl making it glow and smoke "A peacock" she said as the smoke took shape of a peacock "Is defeated by a warrior of black and white" The smoke changed into a yin-yang symbol and then changed into a symbol of a leaf "Nothing has changed" she said, remembering the same leaf symbol the first time she foretold Shen's future.

In anger, Shen brought out one of his knives and threw it, smashing the bowl. He swung his robe making the smoke go away. He panted before saying, "That's impossible, and you know it"

"It is not impossible, and he knows it" she argued.

"Who?"

The Soothsayer nodded to the stairs with a smile as the Wolf Boss ran up "Lord Shen! I saw a fox!"

"A fox?" repeated Shen before he flew at Boss Wolf and grabbed him by the throat.

"A Kung Fu warrior. It fought like a demon! Big and furry. Soft and squishy. Kind of plush and cuddly" explained Boss Wolf.

Shen glared into his eyes "There are no more foxes. They all died with the Leaf!"

The Soothsayer walked up to them and used her staff to poke Boss Wolf's eye patch "Even with his poor eyesight, he can see the truth" she then looked at Shen "Why is it that you cannot?" she questioned.

Shen didn't answer her as he glared at Boss Wolf "Find this fox and bring him to me!" he ordered.

"Yes sir," gasped out Boss Wolf as he was released and then ran back down the stairs.

Shen turned to see the knowing look in the Soothsayer eyes "One fox lives. That does not make you right"

"Your right" she said "But being right makes me right" she countered.

"Then I will kill him and make you wrong" he said. Just then, a biting sound caught his attention. He looked and saw the Soothsayer biting his robe again "Will you stop that!"

* * *

-The docks of Gongmen City-

Naruto and his team jumped off the boat and climbed up a small bridge. When they got to the top, they looked around "That must be Shen's palace on the other side of the city" pointed out Tigress.

"Ok, now we have to get there unseen," said Naruto as they all saw the wolves that patrolled the city "By roofs or disguise?" he asked.

"I say disguise," said Viper.

"Naruto" said Crane, getting the foxes attention "Isn't that the guy that hammered you in the face?" he asked.

Looking, Naruto saw Boss Wolf push a pig out of the way. When he saw the symbol, it seemed to glow as if angering him "We should take him out" he said until Tigress put her paw on his shoulder.

"We need to get to that tower without being spotted by those wolves" she said. Naruto nodded even though he wanted to hurt that wolf. Everybody climbed down, with Crane flying into the air above them. When they got t the bottom, they found a large costume that could fit them all. It was a Chinese dragon for a festival.

Just before he got in it, Naruto heard a noise. He saw a wolf approaching them. A stand was in front of them and it was filled with decorations. It just so happened that where he was standing, made him look like a woman. The wolf looked at him questioningly and stepped forward. Naruto quickly grabbed the fan that was near and put it in front of his face whilst making giggling noises. He pushed the wolfs face away but the wolf smiled and leaned towards him. Seeing this Naruto head butted the wolf, knocking him unconscious "Yeah, ok. Anyway, where was I?" he said to himself before remembering to climb into the costume.

As they all tried to get comfortable, the costume managed to knock over a small object and start a fire on a firework stand. They continued to walk and they all noticed the wolves stealing from the animals "This rice is raw!" shouted out a wolf that caught their attention.

They walked over and listened "You stole all my metal pots for Lord Shen!" the sheep shouted as the wolf held her in mid air.

In anger the wolf slammed the bowl of rice to the ground, smashing it "Either you cook my rice, or I'll cook you!" he threatened.

"Naruto" whispered Viper "Do something!" she whispered loudly.

Naruto thought for a moment and then nodded. Walking up to the wolf, who was about to punch the sheep, they used the tongue to tap his shoulder "Hey" said Naruto.

"Hey" said back the wolf before realising who it was. Naruto quickly punched the wolf and pulled him into the costume where they all began to beat him. From the side a child rabbit watched and it looked like a large dragon ate the wolf and was doing something strange on the inside. The wolf was then thrown out from the tail, looking disgusting to the child.

Naruto approached the sheep and said "We're here to liberate the city and bring Shen to justice"

"You will need help," said back the sheep.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Naruto seeing that the sheep wasn't talking about herself.

"It's not safe to speak here," she said looking around fearfully. Nodding Naruto used the costumes mouth to pick the sheep up. Seeing this, the small rabbit ran away screaming, "I'm talking about Master's Ox and Croc. They're in Gongmen Jail on Black Dragon Alley"

"What? They're still alive?" exclaimed Naruto in a whisper "We have to get to that jail" said Naruto with the others nodding "Thanks sheep" he said, letting the sheep go.

Just as they ran away, Wolf Boss appeared "Hey, stop that costume!" he ordered.

Naruto and the others continued to run until they bumped into a cart full of peaches. They quickly jumped over it just as a bunch of wolves appeared. Thinking quickly, they whipped the cart at the wolves, which knocked them back. Monkey and Mantis kept telling Naruto to go faster as they barged past boxes and animals. They had to take a sharp left turn because wolves blocked their only way out. They came to an open street and were surrounded by four wolves. They 'ate' two of them and shot them both at the two remaining wolves. However they accidentally shot Monkey out of the costume and he landed in front of antelope. He gave a nervous chuckle before jumping back into the costume.

They ran into narrow streets and 'ate' the wolves they came across. All the while Crane watched, thinking _'This is the strangest thing, I have ever seen'_

They ran into an open street again but this time there was too many wolves "Now!" shouted the Wolf Boss and they all used their swords and stabbed the costume "Gotcha!" he shouted as he threw the costume away, only to reveal boxes full off lettuce with swords in them "Spread out, search everywhere!" he ordered.

"What about over there?" asked a wolf.

"Is 'there' apart of 'everywhere'?" asked Boss Wolf, making the other wolf look like an idiot.

As they were talking, four barrels lifted up and started walking away. Once they were in the clear, they all removed the barrels and looked around "They have to be close, by now" said Naruto.

"Look" said Tigress as she pointed at a sign "Gongmen Jail"

They all looked around the corner and saw two wolves standing guard. Having an idea, Naruto tossed Mantis with the barrel and let it roll near the wolves "Aw, it's cute" commented one wolf.

The small barrel then exploded revealing an angry Mantis "Cute?!" he then flew up to them and flung both wolves at the wall. Seeing this, Naruto threw two barrels that landed perfectly on them.

Tigress punched the doors open, allowing Crane to fly inside and kick the first wolf unconscious. Tigress then jumped behind him and knocked two more guards unconscious. Naruto finally came in and punched the only wolf left when he saw him charging at Tigress "Thank you Naruto"

They looked down the banister, after realising that they were on the floor above, and saw multiple cells "At the first sign of trouble, I'll give you a signal" said Monkey before he tried to imitate a bird.

"You mean like Crane does?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah" said Monkey as Naruto and Tigress jumped down.

Crane walked over looking annoyed "Excuse me, when have I ever made that noise?"

Both Naruto and Tigress looked through some cells "Master Ox!" he called "Master-" it was then that Naruto saw someone "Master Croc!" he exclaimed, running over with Tigress following. He got to the door of the cell and then saw the other animal "Master Ox! You're both alive!" Naruto then began to shake the door "Were going to free you now. There's gotta be a key around here somewhere" he said looking around. Just then, Tigress palm striked the door and made it fall over. Naruto gave her a deadpan stare "I could have done that" he mumbled with her smirking at him. He looked at the cells occupants and said "Let's go and save Gongmen City" he walked away. After a moment he came back looking confused "Do you two not want to take back your city, right?" he questioned.

"Of course we do," answered Ox. Both he and Croc picked up the door and put it back on whilst saying "But if we stand up to Shen, he will turn the weapon on the city"

"So you're protecting Gongmen city, by not protecting Gongmen city?" Naruto said confused "But if we fight together-"

"Then the weapon would kill everyone," said Ox angrily.

Naruto then had an idea "But what if we use..." he side stepped, making Ox move the door to block him "...sneak attack!" Naruto quickly moved so he got behind Ox and into the cell "We get inside and then-"

"And then you will be stopped..." said Croc as the door slammed in front of Naruto pushing him out the cell. Ox then sliced the middle bar and impaled them into both sides of the wall, making the door stuck "...by the unstoppable weapon"

"That still isn't going to stop me from stopping the unstoppable weapon!" argued Naruto. He then jumped onto the top part of the door, causing it to spin and slam onto Ox's head. Naruto then moved the door to spin the other way so he would get inside, kick Ox off his feet, and spun him outside the cell. Seeing this, Ox growled and spun the door again. Somehow, Croc managed to get outside where he looked nervous towards Tigress. He knocked on the cell door hoping to get back in.

"Master Ox" said Naruto as he circled the big master "I'm not letting you stay in this cell"

"I'd like to see you get me out!" exclaimed Ox. He quickly grabbed Croc's tail that was still through the cell door, and pulled. This made the door spin and Croc to go back inside whilst Naruto was thrown out.

Tigress caught Naruto and turned him up right "Thanks" he said with a smile "Come one guys" said Naruto as he approached the door "Whatever happened to being heroes?"

Naruto jumped in and Croc was pushed out "The only hero in this town is a dead one!" shouted Croc. Naruto blocked the door so Croc couldn't get back inside but Ox grabbed him. Suddenly all three were spinning on the door.

Naruto then slammed onto the ground. Looking up, he saw Ox stop the door with Croc at his side "Like I said, you are not getting me out of this cell!" he shouted. He then looked to his right and saw that he was out of the cell. He made a groaning noise just as the door fell over, into pieces.

"Finally" muttered Naruto as he stepped out of the cell "Now will you help us?" he asked them.

His answer was for them two to just walk into the opposite cell "I get the top bunk" said Croc as the door closed.

Ox looked at Naruto "It's time to surrender fox, Kung Fu is dead," he said sadly, making the Five's eyes widen whilst Naruto's narrowed.

"Kung Fu is dead?" he repeated "Fine! Stay in this prison for all I care. You are both Kung Fu master's and because you're not defending the city, you are disgracing everything. The city and Master Rhino's memory" he said making their eyes widen and then close in sadness "You both watch as we save this city and stop Shen from destroying Kung Fu" Suddenly the doors slammed open and three wolves stormed in. One caught Naruto's attention because it was Boss Wolf "Monkey?!" shouted Naruto at his friend. Monkey's response was a weak bird call "You! You're mine!" growled Naruto as he glared at boss Wolf.

"I'll tell you what's gonna be yours" said the Wolf Boss "My fist in your plush, cuddly, super-soft face!" he shouted the strange threat. Both Monkey and Crane then jumped down, landing on the two wolves which knocked them unconscious "Uh-oh" said Boss Wolf before he ran away.

"Get him!" shouted Naruto as he and the Five ran after the wolf.

"Get me out of here!" shouted Boss Wolf to an antelope, as he jumped into a cart.

"Y-Yes sir!" the animal stuttered out as he ran, carrying the cart.

Naruto and the Five came out of the building, with the Five running after Boss Wolf. Naruto, however, stopped and looked around before his eyes stopped onto a cart "Faster!" shouted Monkey just as Naruto overtook all of the Five "Yeah!" Monkey continued to shout, "Go, Naruto, GO!"

Seeing that the fox was catching up, Boss Wolf ordered, "Lose them!" to the antelope. He then grabbed the cart and made it take a sharp left turn, into an alley.

Naruto was going to fast as sped past the alley, until Viper latched onto a post and grabbed Naruto's tail "Hold on!" she shouted as she threw Naruto into the alley. He and the Five were nearing the Wolf Boss as they all entered a market.

The antelope, that was pulling Boss Wolf's cart, looked around fearfully before the wolf picked him up "Watch out!" he shouted before throwing the animal to the ground, antlers pointing at Naruto.

Seeing this, Naruto lent left, causing the cart to run through a stand and for him to grind against a wall "Now that wasn't very nice!" shouted Naruto.

"Try this!" shouted Boss Wolf as he started knocking over crates and stands.

Before Naruto could do anything, the Five ran forward and pushed everything out of the way "Thanks!" shouted Naruto to his friends.

Seeing that Naruto was still catching up, Boss Wolf shouted "Maybe something smaller!" He then revealed a small cart that held six small bunnies.

"No, no!" shouted Naruto before the bunnies landed on his face "Oh, no, no!" With his vision blocked, Naruto had to let go of the handles to his cart. This caused it to lean left and go onto bamboo scaffolding. Boss Wolf laughed when he saw all this. One of the bunnies moved so Naruto could see a little, and he widened his eyes "Cute bunnies, off the face!" he shouted, "Excuse me! Ok, pardon me!" His eyes widened further when he saw that were running out of scaffolding. Thinking quickly, he slammed his left foot onto the left wheel.

Sparks were made as the cart spun off the scaffolding and onto the roof next to the scaffolding "Fire!" shouted one of the small bunnies. Looking, Naruto saw that his left foot was on fire.

On the ground, Tigress looked around "We've lost them!" A shout caught her attention, so she looked up and saw Naruto with six bunnies on his face, and with his left foot on fire.

Suddenly the cart flew up throwing Naruto and the bunnies into the air, which allowed one if his tails to put the fire out. Fortunately the cart landed on two parallel wires. Naruto grabbed the handle and flipped, using his tails to catch all the bunnies before dropping him back into the cart. He looked up and saw that they were about to slam into a building "Crane, catch!" shouted Naruto as he used his tails to throw all the bunnies into the air. Crane caught five with his hat easily and the last bunny with his right foot. The cart slammed into the building, smashing it into pieces. He landed on the grow with one wheel. Blinking he used his foot and started to push it forward. He growled though when he saw he wouldn't be able to catch up to Boss Wolf "Guy's, I need a shove!" shouted Naruto.

"Mantis" said Tigress "Now" She then grabbed onto Mantis and allowed him to throw her. She was flung and as she neared Naruto, used all of her strength to palm strike him.

Because of the strength, Naruto shot off like a bullet towards Boss Wolf. He was so fast that he even left a trail of fire behind him. Boss Wolf shouted in surprise as Naruto slammed into him. They both started trading blows as they stood on the one cart "Is that all you got?" taunted Boss Wolf "It feel's like I'm fighting a big, old, fluffy cloud!"

"Well, this cloud is about to bring the thunder!" shouted back Naruto as he used his foot to push the wolf up. Sign after sign started hitting Boss Wolf in a comical way.

"Your turn!" he shouted, grabbing Naruto's leg and lifted him up. More signs started hitting Naruto in the head.

"Why...are...there...so...many...signs?!" shouted Naruto in between the signs hitting him. He shouted in surprise, as a large column was about to slam into him, until he and Boss Wolf started falling down steps. Seeing the wheel and Boss Wolf bob up and down, Naruto had an idea. He used his tails to keep him steady as he took a stance, with his fist forward.

Because of the cart, Boss Wolf's face kept slamming into him making him repeat "Ow" over and over again.

When they reached the end of the step's they came across a large ramp and the cart shot off it. The second they hit the ramp, the cart fell to the ground but Naruto and Boss Wolf flew threw the air. As they were about to hit the ground, Naruto grabbed the wolf's arm and spun them around so Boss Wolf's front was aimed at the ground and Naruto had his knees in the wolf's back. When they hit the ground, it created a large shock wave that made a small dust cloud. Naruto stood and saw that Boss Wolf was unconscious. Hearing running footsteps, Naruto turned and was hugged by Tigress "Naruto, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Doggy here won't be getting up for a while though and seeing where we landed, we'll be at the palace in no time" answered Naruto.

"What make's you say that?" asked Mantis.

"The army that are pointing sharp and deadly objects at us" Naruto said. The Five then looked around and widened their eyes when they saw an army of wolves surround them.

"Guess nobody told you" said Boss Wolf as he stood, surprising Naruto "If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs" he then punched Naruto in the stomach making the fox double over "I've hit you twice. What are you going to do now?" the wolf growled.

Naruto smirked and then did something that no one expected. He put his hands into the air and shouted, "We surrender!"

They were all then put in different types of locks "You can chain my body, but you will never chain my-" Crane was interrupted by a large lock locking around his neck "-my body" he finished in a strangled voice.

"Hey don't forget the little guy" said Naruto as he grabbed Mantis.

"Did you just call me-" Mantis was interrupted as Naruto him in a small cage.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Tigress in confusion.

"Trust me" he said back "I've got a plan" The second he finished his sentence, a pair of cuffs locked around his wrists, and then his tails "This can't be" said Naruto as he looked at his cuffs "Eight-point acupressure cuffs? This is what they used with Tai-Lung, isn't it?" Instead of answering they were all dragged into the palace.

* * *

-Tower of Sacred Flames-

At the top floor, Shen went through a stance with his staff-blade "Greeting's, fox. At last we meet!" h said as he thrusted the weapon forward. He then frowned and said "No, no, no" He then went through another stance and finished, saying "We meet at last!" He smiled "Yes, that's it. Greeting's fox, we meet at-" he turned and almost jumped when he saw the Soothsayer standing there.

"You are afraid for a reason," she said.

"I am not afraid" he argued "He is coming to me in chains. If anyone should be afraid it's-"

The Soothsayer interrupted "You"

Shen jumped back slightly "Don't even think about it" he warned seeing her glance at his weapon.

* * *

Outside the Tower, Naruto and the others entered the courtyard where they gazed at the tower. As they walked Tigress warned "I hope this turns out better than your plan to cook instant ramen raw by eating it raw and then drinking boiling water"

"Now that I regret" said back Naruto as he shuddered "This plan will work"

"How?"

"Because this one is going to work," he said back before tripping. He regained his footing before looking at the small trench that his got caught in. Looking up they all widened their eyes as they saw a damaged hammer with a red ribbon around it.

Boss Wolf stood next to the hammer and patted it before chuckling "Keep moving" he ordered.

They entered the Tower and Naruto groaned, "What's wrong?" asked Tigress.

"I hate stairs," he said back.

* * *

At the top, Shen and the Soothsayer stood with a gorilla. They all heard someone approaching from the stairs and Shen pulled out a knife "Hey, how's everything going?" asked Naruto as he and others appeared. A wolf poked Tigress with a staff and she kicked it away, making the wolf jump back. The Soothsayer's eyes widened when she saw Naruto.

Shen's left eye twitch at how casual Naruto was. He quickly composed himself before saying "Greeting's, fox. We meet at-"

"Yo" said Naruto with a grin "You got any ramen?" he asked in a surprisingly casual manner.

"N-No" said Shen awkwardly.

"Your smaller than I was expecting" said the Soothsayer as she approached Naruto and tapped him with her walking stick.

She then grabbed him and started looking at him more closely "Hey, enough with the poking around" he said.

"Strong, healthy" she said with a smile.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but please stand aside, sir," said Naruto.

Viper quickly whispered, "That's a lady"

Naruto's eyes widened at this "Oh! Sorry. The beard threw me" The Soothsayer started to stroke her beard "It's kind of misleading," he admitted.

"Enough of this nonsense!" shouted Shen in anger. He calmed down but still looked angry "Bring the prisoner's to me" he ordered. Naruto and the others were then placed in front of the cannon, on their knees. They couldn't help but gawk at the sight of the weapon "Do you actually believe this it the warrior destined to defeat me?" laughed Shen "He couldn't even get to my palace without surrendering!"

"I do not," answered the Soothsayer "I know he is," she said with a smile.

Shen laughed again "Oh, look at him. A lifetime to plot his revenge and he comes to me on his knees"

Naruto looked confused "A lifetime?" repeated Naruto "We only heard about Master Rhino a few days ago, and we came to avenge him and stop you"

"You've come to avenge nothing else?" questioned a now worried Soothsayer.

"Well yeah" said Naruto "I want to beat up the wolves for what they done!"

"Nothing else?" asked the Soothsayer.

"What else is there?" asked Naruto. As they were talking, Viper used her tail to try and unlock Tigresses cuffs.

"You don't know" the Soothsayer said in surprise.

"Know what?" asked Naruto. Shen then started to laugh, "What's so funny?" asked Naruto, annoyed.

Shen answered happily "The very thing that you do not know!"

"Would someone tell me already!" shouted Naruto, angrily.

Shen then whipped out a knife and pointed it near Naruto's eyes "The only reason you are still alive is because there is no reason to kill someone who cannot defeat me" Shen then began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!" shouted Naruto, his eyes flashing red.

Shen stopped laughing but held a smirk "Take aim" he ordered. The cannon then aimed straight at Naruto and the others, as Viper tried to free Tigress. The Wolf Boss readied to ignite the cannon before Shen said "Fire" Without saying anything, Boss Wolf ignited the cannon. Shen laughed but stopped when the cannon didn't fire "Well, light the...thing!" shouted Shen.

"I-I did!" stuttered Boss Wolf as he ignited the cannon again. For some reason though, the cannon would not lite not matter how many times Boss Wolf tried.

Suddenly Mantis appeared on the cannon and kicked the fuse out of Boss Wolf's hand and shouted, "Fear the bug!" as he caught it.

Seeing Mantis, everyone looked at the cage that he was suppose to be in, in Naruto's hands. Only to see the cage broken apart with Naruto smirking. Tigress suddenly roared as her cuffs broke off. She punched Monkey's off and then he punched off Vipers. She then sliced Cranes cuffs off allowing him to swing his wings around and knock the closest wolves unconscious. Tigress then quickly destroyed Naruto's cuffs and they all took a stance "Get the weapon!" shouted Naruto as he punched a gorilla away "Tigress!" he shouted, allowing her to jump off his back. She flipped in the air and drop kicked the cannon into the air, as Naruto ran at Shen. Mantis jumped after the cannon and kicked it towards the ground, where it smashed through the floor. Naruto then jumped at Shen and when he landed, on top of Shen, the peacock spread his feathers. Naruto glanced at it and widened his eyes as more memories flashed.

He saw himself running through a blazing forest. It then changed into Shen, in the middle of the village, ordering wolves to burn everything. What caught Naruto's attention though was that Shen was standing above a monkey that wore red and white robes. The monkey was covered in blood and wasn't moving.

Naruto gasped as he stood up, allowing Shen to stand as well "You...you were there"

When Shen stood, he grinned and had a crazed look in his eyes "Yes. Yes I was" Shen then ran to the open door, that lead to a balcony, and jumped. Using his feathers he flew to a factory in the distance. A gorilla got behind the Soothsayer and picked her up, leaving the palace.

Naruto ran to the balcony and glared at Shen's flying form "You just let Shen get away!" shouted Tigress as she and the others stood next to Naruto.

"At least we destroyed the weapon," said Mantis.

When Shen landed on the factory, he looked and glared at Naruto "Fire!" he shouted as more cannon's appeared, firing bombs.

"Oh. No, he's got way more" commented Mantis.

They all had to jump back as the bombs hit the balcony that they were standing on. It caused an explosion that pushed them away. When they landed, Crane looked and winced as he felt his wing damaged "My wing!"

"Help, Naruto!" shouted Tigress.

"I'm coming!" shouted back Naruto before felling the floor collapse behind him and him falling. Acting on instinct, Naruto used his tails to grab the sides of the floor and dangle in the air "Somebody help me up!"

"No" said Tigress as she knelt next to the hole, carrying Crane "Go down. Use the ropes" Naruto nodded and they all jumped. They all either jumped to each floor or grabbed onto the ropes that held the lanterns.

From the factory, Shen said "Run, run, little fox!" with a crazed look. A cannon fired another bomb and hit the building, along with other bombs.

Naruto slid down a rope but it was too short so he fell and landed on his back. The others landed safely as he rolled onto his front. Tigress put Crane down and ran to Naruto "Naruto, come on. We need you to focus!" she shouted as she pulled him onto his feet.

"I got it, I got it!" he shouted back. More cannon's fired and hit the building, blocking the exit and causing it to start falling "Damn it, were trapped!" shouted Naruto.

Tigress looked around and then said "This way!" They all ran to the next floor up and Tigress kicked the door opened. When they got outside, they saw an entire army of wolfs on the walls, surrounding the tower, all holding flaming bows and arrows. They fired and Tigress grabbed a block of wood and used it to block the arrows that would have hit her "Get back!" she shouted as she deflected more arrows. She ran a little and looked around. When she got an idea, she caught an arrow that would have hit her face, without looking. She ran back to the others and quickly grabbed Naruto's hands "The only way out it up!"

"What?!" they all shouted at the same time. Tigress pulled Naruto out, and then threw him up. She didn't let go however and used the momentum to throw herself up. They continued this, travelling up the building, and let go when it was safe. When the others caught up, they all ran to the end of the tower.

"Where are they going?!" shouted Shen in confusion and anger.

"To the top!" shouted Tigress.

"Come on, keep going!" shouted Viper as they neared the end.

Seeing a bomb heading towards him, Monkey ducked and used Crane's hat as a shield for his head. When the bomb flew past, Monkey lifted his head with a smile, not knowing that he lit the hat on fire. When they neared the end, Naruto shouted, "Here we go!" and they all jumped towards the city. They dodged the flaming arrows as they got close to a building. They all landed safely and quickly ran away, avoiding more arrows.

Seeing that they ran away, Shen kicked a gorilla in the nose "You idiot!" he shouted in anger.

"My nose!" said the gorilla in pain.

Shen jumped down into his factory and shouted, "Call in the wolves! All of them! I want them ready to move!" He moved and stared at a map "The Year of the Peacock begins now!"

"Right now?" questioned Boss Wolf, behind Shen "Cause it's the middle of the year, so you'd only get like a half of the Year of the Peacock" Shen walked to Boss Wolf in a menacing way and unsheathed a knife. Seeing it Boss Wolf gave a nervous chuckle "And this is the Year, of course, of the Peacock. Happy New Year, sir"

Shen glared at Boss Wolf and quietly ordered "Get the wolves ready. We're loading the ships now" Seeing that the wolf isn't moving, Shen shouted "Now!" making the wolf run "Now, now, now, now, now!"

Boss Wolf ran up the ladder and shouted at the wolves "Move! Move, move, move, move!" he shouted making every single wolf start working on more cannons. A wolf on the top of the factory howled, signalling for all the other wolves to gather at the factory.

Naruto and the others sneaked through the alleyways avoiding the wolves "This way" said Tigress as she led the way. They eventually stopped near a corner and waited for the two wolves to leave. Once they left, the group ran inside Gongmen Jail and hid.

"You!" shouted Master Ox in anger "What did you do? It's chaos up there! What happened to stopping Shen?"

"Yeah, what did happen?" asked Monkey as he and the others looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, the truth" said Tigress angrily "You had Shen. What happened?"

"He caught me off guard" said Naruto not looking at anyone.

"The truth" said Tigress softly which made Naruto turn away slightly. Looking hurt, Tigress said "Fine. They will keep you far from danger" She indicated to Masters Croc and Ox.

"Real far" chuckled Croc.

"What?" whispered Naruto in disbelief.

"Your staying here" said Tigress before walking away.

"Wait!" shouted Naruto as he walked "I have to go ba-" he was interrupted when Tigress turned around and stomped the floor, making everyone go silent in fear of angering her further.

"Your staying here!" ordered Tigress.

"I'm going" said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes "And you can't stop me" He tried to walk past her but she spun him around so he would move back "Let me through" he growled with his eyes flashing red, although no one noticed but Tigress.

"Guys? Don't" advised Viper, only for Tigress to take a stance.

"Ready" said Tigress. Naruto growled and ran at Tigress. He threw a punch and Tigress countered by grabbing his fist and spinning him around, then threw him into the air. He landed on the ground but got back up. Everybody watched as Naruto was again thrown back, but this time he slammed into the side of the jail that held Masters Croc and Ox.

Naruto landed on his side and panted "Stay down" pleaded Viper.

"I have to get to him," said Naruto as he stood.

"Then tell me why!" shouted Tigress.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, his eyes were now red had slits from his anger "You want to know why?" he panted out. He took a deep breath before shouting "He was there! Shen was there when I watched my entire village burn to the ground!" This made everyone's eyes widen "And I want to know why!" He took a step forward "None of you are going to stop me. I don't care if I have to fight all of you; I'm going to Shen so I can know. None of you can understand"

Tigress had tears in her eyes from this. Her love was threatening to fight her just to know a few answers. She clenched her eyes shut as she balled her fists "Tigress don't!" shouted Viper, thinking Tigress was going to attack.

But everyone was surprised when she instead embraced Naruto. This caused him to freeze, his eyes returning to normal, and for everyone's jaw to hit the ground. Tears fell from Tigresses eyes as she hugged him "I do understand" she whispered. She pulled back and looked sadly into his eyes "But I can't watch the one I love be killed" This made Naruto widen his eyes but he didn't say anything "Were going" Tigress said to the rest of the Five before they left.

Naruto just stood there, not knowing what to do "Don't worry," said Ox silently "You're better off here"

* * *

-Shen's Factory-

As the wolves worked on creating more cannons and ammunition, Shen was speaking "You were wrong, Soothsayer. We sail to victory tonight" He glanced at the goat "Your magic fox is clearly a fool"

"Are you certain it is the fox who is a fool?" asked back the Soothsayer "You just destroyed your ancestral home, Shen"

As she spoke, Shen grabbed his staff-blade and heated the point up with fire "A trivial sacrifice..." he said stabbing his map of China. Because of the heated blade, it set the map on fire "...when all of China is my reward"

"Then will you finally be satisfied? Will the subjugation of the whole world finally make you feel better?" the Soothsayer asked angrily.

Shen smirked and gave a shrug "It's a start. I might also convert the basement into a dungeon," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The cup you choose to fill has no bottom" she said, "It is time to stop this madness"

"Why on earth would I do that?" asked Shen rhetorically.

"So your parents can rest in peace," she said making Shen bristle in anger.

"My parents hated me" he said angrily "Do you understand? They wronged me...and I will make it right" he whispered.

"They loved you" the Soothsayer argued sadly "They loved you so much that sending you away killed them"

For a moment, Shen's eyes were filled with sadness. He sighed before saying "The dead exist in the past...I must tend to the future" It almost sounded as if he was trying to convince himself that what he was doing was the only way "Set the Soothsayer free" he ordered to a gorilla "She's no use to me"

"Goodbye Shen. I wish you happiness," she said sadly.

"Happiness" Shen bitterly said, "must be taken. And I will take mine" The Soothsayer was then escorted out of the factory by the gorilla.

* * *

-Outside Factory-

The Furious Five waited until the lookouts moved so they jumped past. Once past they hid behind some barrels near the door to the factory. They watched as wolves ran around and cannons being moved before the doors shut. Tigress growled, "If all of those weapons leave the building, China will fall"

"We bring down the building," said Viper with the others agreeing.

Mantis then got their attention "How about this?" he asked as he picked up a small amount of gunpowder. He then rubbed it and made a small explosion that covered his face in charcoal "This will work"

"Alright" said Tigress "Let's go"

"I can't feel my face," complained Mantis.

None of them noticed as a figure jumped onto bamboo scaffolding that was next to the factory. It was Naruto and he landed in front of two wolves and knocked them unconscious. Using this to his advantage, he grabbed their heads and made it look like they were walking and grinning. He walked past Boss Wolf who was ranting "Did you hear him call it Year of the Peacock?"

"Hey" said Naruto in a gruff voice, making one wolf wave his paw.

"Hey" said back Boss Wolf before going back to his ranting.

Naruto continued walking until he saw an open window. He went up to it and placed the two wolves on crates before jumping to the window. And just in time to because a gorilla just picked the wolves up, thinking they were slacking off. When Naruto got through the window he looked around the factory carefully. No matter where he looked, he saw wolves working on making cannons and ammunition "Move you dogs! Faster, faster! Load them all!" shouted Shen through the smoke. Naruto narrowed his eyes before quietly climbing the ladder next to him and neared Shen. He thought he had the advantage until he heard Shen chuckled "Greetings, fox"

Naruto turned and saw Shen as the smoke disappeared. Shen spread his tail feathers and Naruto saw the symbol flash. He growled before shouting, "Tell me why you were there that night!"

"What night?" asked Shen, as he acted innocent.

"_That_ night" said Naruto putting emphasis on the word.

"Ah, that night" said Shen with a smile "Yes, I was there to watch as your village was burned"

"Why?" growled Naruto.

"I believe it went something like this," said Shen as he used his foot to slice a chain. A large smelter slammed at where Naruto was, causing him to hold onto the dangerous equipment.

Outside the factory, the Five had a cart full of barrels that was set alight. They burst through the factory doors and threw the cart away "Here's your New Year gift!" shouted Monkey.

"Hope you like it, 'cause you can't return it!" shouted Mantis and they all began to walk away.

They heard a shout so they turned "Naruto?!" shouted Tigress "What is he doing here?"

They looked at the barrels and realised that they have to stop the impending explosion "Return it!" shouted Monkey "Return it!" The Five then ran at the barrels and tried to put out the flames as they beat back all the wolves.

Naruto tried to hold on but his grip was loosening. Shen chuckled "Are you willing to die to find out the truth?"

"Yes!" shouted Naruto as he jumped to the scaffolding that Shen was on. He ran at the peacock and tried to kick him, but Shen caught the foot and slammed it down. He then used his tails to sweep Naruto off his feet and over the edge. Grunting, Naruto landed on a conveyor belt and Shen followed by jumping. Looking behind him, Naruto saw that he was nearing a fire pit so he had to act fast.

The Five ran after Naruto but wolves kept getting in the way "We got them, go!" shouted Mantis with Tigress jumping over the wolves.

Naruto ran but he kept nearing the pit. He tripped up over an object and he grabbed a prong. The belt moved him and he fell over the edge but he used his tails to hold him, so the belt moved him away from the fire pit. Shen looked pleased as he stared at the flames, believing that Naruto was dead, but a voice from behind stopped him "Looking for me!" He turned only to see a gear moving. It eventually moved to show Naruto looking annoyed "That was not timed well" with that Naruto jumped at Shen. Seeing this, Shen threw knives at Naruto only for them to be deflected. He ran at Naruto and jumped over, just as wolves grabbed Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Tigress as she grabbed a wolf and threw him at the wolves on Naruto. They were all knocked away and Naruto continued to run at Shen "Naruto! Get away from him!" she shouted but he didn't listen.

Naruto climbed up a ladder and saw an opportunity so he threw the prong, that he still held, and made it catch Shen's neck onto a box "No more running, Shen!"

"So it seems," said Shen as he removed the prong.

"Now...answers" demanded Naruto with a glare.

"Oh, you want to know so badly" panted Shen "You think knowing will heal you? Fill some crater in your soul? Well here's you answer," He panted again "That village hated you, they wanted you dead for what you resemble. But here" he said slicing a crate open to reveal a large cannon "Let me heal you"

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the cannon. Shen grinned like a maniac as he ignited the cannon and let it fire "NO!" screamed Tigress as Naruto was hit and shot out of the building. She watched in horror as Naruto flew through the sky and into the distance. He landed and at that second, lightning roared across the sky.

* * *

-Dragon's Grotto-

Shifu was meditating until thunder boomed in the sky. He gasped and fell to his knees when he sensed something wrong. He looked towards the sky in fear, hoping that everything is alright.

* * *

-With Naruto-

He floated down a stream, covered in wounds. He gazed painfully at the sky before landing on a shore. Just before he fell unconscious he saw a figure walk up to him. A few hours later he woke up when a drop of water landed on his head. He looked around and saw the Soothsayer watching a small fire, with her back towards him. He looked a bit more before noticing that he was covered in bandages and that he had needles sticking out of him in places. He looked at the Soothsayer again and shouted in surprise when she was standing next to him. He hissed in pain when he hit his left arm against a wall. He looked at the goat again and saw her holding a hot drink "No thank you" he said only for her to put a needle on his head that forced his mouth open. She poured the drink in his mouth and removed the needle, making Naruto swallow the drink "Ugh" he made a disgusted taste when he swallowed.

"You are lucky to be alive. You would have died had I left you in the water" said the Soothsayer as she walked back to the fire.

"Well, why save me?" asked Naruto as he removed the needles.

"So you can fulfil your destiny," she said.

"I don't understand," said Naruto before he noticed where he was "Where am I?" he asked.

They were at, what Naruto presumed, the edge of a forest and there were many abandon buildings. Plant life has grown over almost everything so it was safe to say that no one lived here anymore "I'm surprised you remember so little" she said sadly "But then again, it has been over ten years" Naruto winced and clutched his head as memories of people screaming flashed through his mind. He got up and shakily walked outside the building "Perhaps you do remember," said the Soothsayer as she watched Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto "The nightmares I've been having?"

"Nightmare, or memory?"

Naruto looked down at a puddle before widening his eyes "The...Leaf Village?" he whispered as he gazed around.

Memories flashed through his mind and showed him people walking around the village happily, as he gazed across the village with a smile. He remembered that he was about thirteen at the time and that he promised to do anything to protect the village "This was a thriving village" said the Soothsayer "Young Shen was in line to rule Gongmen City. But he wanted more. I foretold that someone would stand in his way. A Leaf villager" Naruto looked at the goat in surprise "But I never could have foretold what came next" Naruto's head began to throb as he remember the village being consumed by fire. Wolves ran around torching houses and slaughtering villagers. He remembered Shen ordering the wolves to kill everyone. Wolves were about to kill him until the leader of the village stopped them. He ordered a dog with gravity defying silver hair to take Naruto away and protect them "Stop fighting" advised the Soothsayer "Let it flow"

Naruto felt a drop of water land on his head. He looked up and remembered what Shifu was going to teach him. He closed his eyes and started going through the stance. Naruto had his palm up towards the sky and a raindrop floated above his hand. As he went through this, he let his memories return. He remembered him and the dog running through a blazing forest, avoiding the wolves that ran after them. Naruto made the rain drop move across his arms as he remembered dog placing him in a boat. The dog looked at him with an eye smile before telling him something that he felt was right _'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum. Never abandon them Naruto, fight for them with everything you have'_ he thought, remembering the dogs words.

He watched as the dog caught the wolves attention and how he sacrificed himself so he would live. The memories finished as he placed the raindrop onto a plant that guided it to the ground. Naruto panted and kneeled to the ground "Your story may not have a happy beginning, but that doesn't make you who you are. It is the rest of your story. Who you choose to be," said the Soothsayer as she smiled.

Naruto smiled as more memories flashed through his mind. He remembered how he entered the Valley, how he met Teuchi and Ayame, going to the Jade Temple, being chosen as the Dragon Warrior, training to show who he was, learning Kung Fu, getting the Dragon Scroll, defeating Tai-Lung, and having the entire Valley bow to him. He then remembered his times with his friends, and his kiss with Tigress, then all the times he spent with her being happy.

He looked to the ground as tears flowed from his eyes "So, who are you, fox?" asked the Soothsayer.

He smiled as he stood "I am Naruto" he said "And I am the Fox Dragon Warrior" He opened his eyes to reveal his pupils being slits but full of determination.

* * *

-Gongmen City docks-

The Furious Five were chained to two boats as wolves prepared their departure. Boss Wolf put a flame near their faces, showing their defeated faces. But Tigress was worse. Her eyes looked dead as she gazed at the water "Such sad, sad faces" mocked Shen "But now is a time only for joy. You are going to be part of something beautiful" Shen finished by whispering in Tigresses ear. She growled in pure anger "Once we reach the harbour, in front of the whole world, you and your precious Kung Fu will die" He turned away "Then China will know to bow to me. Set sail!"

The ships sailed through Gongmen City, making the residents gasp in fear "Honestly, guys, I never thought I was going to die like this" said Mantis "I always thought I would meet a nice girl and settle down and...then she'd eat my head. So sad"

"We cannot give up hope," said Monkey "Naruto would want us to remain strong and never give up. Right, Tigress?" he asked but Tigress didn't say anything.

Animals gathered on the bridge and watched, terrified of what's happening "Lord Shen, what about the bridge?" asked Boss Wolf.

Shen never let his gaze move "Nothing stands in my way" he said. A cannon moved and aimed at the bridge "Fire!" ordered Shen. The animals quickly moved before the cannon destroyed the bridge.

"You coward!" shouted Tigress but Shen didn't respond.

"SHEN!" shouted a voice that caught everyone's attention. Everybody looked around before seeing a figure on top of a building. The figure was wearing a black cloak that reached his shins and had red clouds on it as well. He was also wearing a straw hat that had tassels covering his face. He moved his hand and removed the hat, letting the moonshine on him.

"Naruto" gasped Tigress as tears of relief fell from her eyes.

"How many times do I have to kill the same damn fox?" growled Shen.

"Shen!" shouted Naruto, his voice reaching everyone's ears "It's time to end this!"

"Gladly!" shouted back Shen. He looked at the wolves "Take aim and fire!" The cannons aimed at Naruto who just smirked in response. He quickly started to jump down the building as the cannon tried to follow. When he reached the ground, Naruto jumped onto the boat and started to beat the wolves, whilst the cannon continued to follow.

"Don't shoot!" shouted the Wolf Boss "Cross fire!"

"Attack!" shouted Shen as the wolves charged.

Naruto jumped onto a cannon and blocked a wolfs strike. He kicked the wolf off the cannon and punched another wolf away. He then caught an axe and then threw it towards his friends "Monkey!" shouted Tigress as Monkey caught the axe with his tail. He swung it around and sliced the chains off, freeing the Five. They jumped to Naruto as wolves ran at him. They all punched the wolves away and Tigress spoke "I'm glad you're alright. So what's the plan?"

"Stop Shen before he reaches the harbour" said Naruto. They then jumped at the wolves and started making their way through. A wolf with two swords jumped at Naruto but he quickly grabbed the wolf's legs and slammed him to the ground "Viper!" he shouted "Puppet of Death!"

He threw the wolf into the air and Viper wrapped herself around the wolf's torso "Tigress!" she shouted and the tigress caught the wolf on her back. She ran through the pack of wolves and Viper made the wolf attack the others.

Naruto jumped to another boat as Master Ox appeared, ramming into may wolves "Master Ox!"

Master Croc then jumped out of the water and split kicked two wolves away "Vengeance is served!" he said with a toothy smile.

"And Master Croc!" exclaimed Naruto with a smile "Why?" was all Naruto could ask.

"Your friend there is very persuasive," said Ox indicating behind himself.

Naruto turned to see someone fighting their way through a pack of wolves. The animal jumped into the light and Naruto smiled "Master Shifu!"

Using his Kung Fu, Shifu spun around Naruto and his friends and knocked out all the wolves "Quickly" he said, "Use their boats to block the way"

Tigress ran to the front boat as fast as she could and double kicked a cannon to the front of the boat, which started to tip over. Tigress went to the back of the ship and stepped onto the bridge when the ship slammed into it. Naruto followed to the next to boats and use his strength to pull them both "Crane!" he shouted.

Crane flew above the boats and flapped his wings, creating a shockwave that pushed the two ships forward. It then slammed into the first ship and blocked the path. Because of the force, Naruto was thrown into the air and landed on the bridge. Most boats couldn't stop in time and crashed into each other, making wolves fall over board "No!" shouted Shen in anger. Naruto the others then jumped from the bridge. They landed on a boat and started beating every single wolf they came across, whilst heading towards Shen "Why aren't we firing?!"

"They're taking out our gunners, sir. They're getting close," answered Boss Wolf.

Shen looked and saw Naruto staring at him with a smirk, all the while fighting wolves "Fire! Fire at them!" shouted Shen in desperation.

"But sir!" shouted Boss Wolf seeing a problem "We'll kill our own!"

"I said fire at them!" ordered Shen "Fire!"

Boss Wolf growled and glared at Shen "No" he said. In anger Shen threw a knife at the wolf but Naruto saw this and quickly threw a piece of boat that blocked the attack. Boss Wolf was surprised and fell back off the boat by it, so Shen jumped onto the cannon and aimed it. Once it was ready he ignited the cannon.

"Naruto!" shouted Tigress as she pushed Naruto out of the way, but he spun around and took the blast on his back. The firework exploded upon impact, destroying the boats that blocked the way, letting more boats through. Naruto was thrown out of the harbour with the others, including Boss Wolf. He sadly watched as boats sailed from under the bridge and winced from the pain in his back. Looking around he saw Tigress holding onto a plank of wood.

He slowly swam towards her and held her paw "Tigress?" he whispered. She weakly looked up but did not have the strength so she laid her head again.

The boats stopped in a massive line that threatened anyone. Naruto looked straight at Shen and glared, who just smirked in response. He pushed Tigress away and then slowly swam to an upturned boat and stood on it. Not seeing Tigress try to reach for him. Shen laughed seeing that Naruto was still trying to fight "As you wish" the peacock grumbled "Let's finish this" he said to the other wolves. Every single cannon was then aimed straight at Naruto who just stood there. Tigress and the others watched in horror and fear, hoping to not see Naruto bombarded by the monstrous weapon. Then Naruto closed his eyes and went through a stance that made Shifu widen his eyes. Naruto's stopped and waited for the right moment "Fire!" said Shen as he grinned. One cannon fired and the firework flew straight at Naruto.

In Naruto's mind he saw the firework as a water drop and chanted _'Inner peace'_ in his mind. At the very last second, he brought his hand up and caught the firework, he then threw it behind him making it explode in the water.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw this but were even more surprised when Naruto opened his eyes to reveal blue eyes with slits. From the distance he stared straight into Shen's eyes as he extinguished the fire in his hand with a flick of his wrist "Again!" shouted Shen. Another cannon fired and Naruto caught the firework, he juggled it about and threw it, making it explode on the water near the boats. Another cannon fired which Naruto just sidestepped "Kill him! Somebody kill him!" shouted Shen. A cannon fired and Naruto caught the firework and threw it back near the boats. Two more were fired simultaneously and Naruto jumped over them, he then caught a third shot and spun around in the air. He threw it back and threw every other shot back near the boats. Shen watched in rage as the fireworks were thrown back at the boats, destroying them "What?! No! NO!" Shen looked at Naruto and saw him staring right back with a smirk. He saw the fox go back into the original stance, waiting for another firework "Keep firing! Keep firing!" The cannon on Shen's boat fired a firework. This time when Naruto caught it, the force pushed him back. He gritted his teeth before jumping into the air, the water spinning with him as he spun. Shen's eyes widened when the light from the firework made a fox head design with nine spinning tails around it.

Naruto then jumped form the boat and flew straight at Shen's boat. Just before he slammed the firework into the last cannon, Naruto shouted "RASENGAN!" and the explosion made everyone shut their eyes from the light.

After a few minutes, Shen looked around from the ground he was lying on. He saw that every single one of his ships were destroyed and that his own cannon destroyed and hanging above him with a few ropes holding it "How did you..." Shen gasped out "How did you do it?" he asked, knowing Naruto was behind.

Naruto looked at Shen, his eyes back to normal, and answered "What do you mean?" he asked back.

"How did you find peace?" Shen asked as he looked at Naruto "I took away your parents, everything. I scarred you for life"

Naruto smiled "You were right about one thing. My village hated me" Shen looked at Naruto in confusion "Only a few people cared about me and they died by your hand. But...I guess if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here" Naruto then looked around before his eyes landed on his friends "I wouldn't have found a family or a home" He then looked straight at Tigress who smiled at him, and he smiled back "And I wouldn't have found the one I love. It was because of them that I was able to fight you and defeat your so-called unstoppable weapon"

"I don't understand," said Shen as he stood.

"An old turtle once told me that 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift. That is why it is called the present' He meant that we have to let go of the past, forget about the future, and concentrate on today. You have too let go of the past because it doesn't matter and it never will. What matters now is what you choose to be now," said Naruto wisely.

"Your right" whispered Shen before gaining a crazed look "I choose...this!" he shouted as he brought out three knives and attacked Naruto. The fox dodged the strike and jumped back with Shen following. Naruto spun around Shen who slashed at his cheek, making it bleed. Shen then threw the knives and Naruto slammed his foot into the floor of the boat. A piece of wood smashed up and Naruto used it to block the knives. Shen then grabbed a sword and jumped at Naruto with a strike. He rolled out of the way and Shen cut a rope. Naruto continued to dodge the strikes and Shen never realised that he was cutting ropes. Naruto rolled out of the way from a horizontal slash. He looked up when he heard a noise and saw the broken cannon falling. Without thinking, Naruto jumped off the boat as Shen looked up. His eyes widened before closing to accept his fate.

The cannon exploded and threw Naruto near the harbour of Gongmen City. He emerged and the city animals cheered in happiness. Hearing steps, Naruto saw Tigress on a boat next to him with her paw out stretched. He smiled and took it, letting her help him up "You did well" she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled himself and pulled Tigress into a kiss that surprised her, but she did enjoy it. The Kung Fu Masters watched and their jaws hit the ground again in disbelief, although the Five should have been use to it by now. When the kiss ended Monkey, Viper, and Mantis all jumped at Naruto and hugged him as they all fell over. Naruto laughed and saw Shifu approach "It seems you have found inner peace" he said proudly before putting on an annoyed look "And at such a young age"

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher," said Naruto with a smile before he pulled Shifu into the hug. Naruto looked and smirked before looking behind and saw Shifu standing on the dock with a smile.

"Naruto" said Boss Wolf as he approached. A few people tensed when they saw the wolf but he looked sad and hopeful.

"Yes?" said Naruto, preparing in case of an attack.

The wolf hesitated before answering, "I just wanted to apologise...for everything. For what my pack did to your village and for what happened recently. We should have not followed Shen's orders but we pledged ourselves to him" He then sighed "And I wanted to thank you for saving my life"

Naruto smiled and put his paw on the wolfs shoulder "Apology accepted" he said, "Now you and your pack have a new start so use it wisely"

"Thank you" said Boss Wolf "I was also wondering if I could join the temple. My pack have left, wanting a new life but I want to earn everyone's forgiveness"

"Well you would have to ask Master Shifu," said Naruto.

The wolf looked at the red panda with a nervous expression. Shifu looked completely serious and said "You have done terrible things in your life, many of which should never be forgiven" He then smiled "But if the Dragon Warrior believes you deserve a second chance then you can join"

"Oh thank you!" said Boss Wolf loudly "I promise I will do what ever it takes" Everyone smiled at this and went back to celebrating.

Fireworks exploded into the air making everyone smile and enjoy the show. Naruto stood and pulled Tigress into another kiss, which earned cheers from everyone.

* * *

-A month later-

Naruto stood outside the Jade Palace with a smile as he gazed at the Valley. He heard a noise behind him saw Tigress walking up to him. He put his arm over her shoulders and his tails wrapped around her. She smiled as she lent her head on his shoulder "So what are you doing out here?" she asked.

He shrugged "Just looking at the scenery" he answered "You know when everyone was celebrating and how the children started to ask us questions?"

"Yes?" she answered with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto smiled "I couldn't help but be amazed when you held a small baby rabbit" She blushed in embarrassment at this.

"W-Why did you bring that up?" she asked.

"Don't know, just made me think about us and the future"

She laughed lightly "Well don't get any ideas, you would have to make it official first" she said jokingly.

However, she did not expect Naruto to put a necklace around her neck and ask "Then will you marry me?"

Tigress didn't have to think about it as she smiled and whispered "Yes" before kissing Naruto with all the love she had. They separated and again looked at the scenery before Tigress took a look at the necklace. It was a simple jade necklace, but to Tigress, it was beautiful "Where did you find this?" she asked.

"The leader of my old village gave it to me saying that it belonged to one off his students. She then gave it to my mother and she gave it to me. And now I gave it to you" he answered.

"I-I can't accept this" Tigress protested.

"Trust me," said Naruto "My mother would want you to, almost as much I want you to"

With that they kissed again and had great hopes for the future.

* * *

-Many miles away-

In a distant village, many animals lived in peace. A fox with long flowing red hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a long flowing red kimono and was meditating on a small hill. She gasped before looking at the sky, the villagers looking at her "My son is alive" she said with a smile.

* * *

.

* * *

Author's Note: And the sequel is finished! I hope that this story was good and that you all enjoyed it. I know it was a major twist in the story to keep Boss Wolf alive, so he will be in the third Fox Dragon Warrior. If anyone can give a good name for him, then that would be great because I can't call him Boss Wolf all the time. And I know that Naruto's mother should be dead but that will be explained in Fox Dragon Warrior 3.

I would like to, again, thank Goddess of Imaginary for all the ideas and that I hoped you enjoyed this.

Like I mentioned before I am working on movies that I can cross over with Naruto. If you have any movie ideas then please go to my profile for details.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
